running away from home, Tohru?
by Yuki Cross 223
Summary: tohru heard shigure and kyo say some bad things about here


_**running away from home, Tohru?**_

**me: i hope you like!**

**Yuki: hmmmm what's with title **

**kyo: yea it's not like she running is she?**

**Tohru: she does not own anything!**

* * *

It was a normal day for Tohru, Yuki,Kyo and Shigure they were inside Tohru was cooking Shigure was writing a Story and Yuki and Kyo were fighting like always just then when Tohru was coming to put the food she tripped Yuki and Kyo saw this but it was too late she already fell over the food was on the floor Yuki and Kyo didn't care about that they ran over to Tohru who was on the ground Yuki said" are you ok?" she nodded Kyo said" Tohru i found what you tripped over." Kyo held up a book that Shigure was reading Tohru smiled then got up to make some more food when she was done she was about to walk in but then she heard Kyo say" damn it why do we need that girl in here she causes nothing but trouble!" Shigure said" well that's right but we have to deal with it!" Yuki said" she fine how she is so don't make fun of her!" then they heard crying they turned to see none other then Tohru she had her bags and everything else she said" w-w-well n-n-n-now i know how you really feel so i'll me out of your way,bye...".

* * *

1 YEAR LATTER: Yuki,Kyo and Shigure gave up trying to find Tohru Kyo said" now i regret say those things about her..." they all sighed while Yuki and Kyo went to school while they were walking Tohru's to best friends came up to them with an angry look both Yuki and Kyo thought'_** oh no!'**_ Hanna said" so which one of you said something bad to Tohru?!" uo said" yes which one of you did it because our Tohru is missing..." Kyo said" it was me!" both of them said" ok why did you?" Kyo said" u-umm..." then ou took out a steel pole and started to hit Kyo with it...Yuki just ran to class after school was over they went home and watched t.v and what the were going to see shocked them.

* * *

Tohru smiled because she was a super star now singing in front of millions on people every night after she was done getting dressed she waited the host said" Hello everyone are you ready for you number one star?!" everyone screamed for a yes while Yuki and Kyo got every interested in this. Then the host said" then here you have to Tohru Honda!" both Yuki and Kyo got shocked as she walked on the stage Tohru started to sing" _** I waited for you today But you didn't show No no no I needed You today So where did You go? You told me to call Said You'd be there And though I haven't seen You Are You still there? I cried out with no reply And I can't feel You by my side So I'll hold tight to what I know You're here and I"m never alone And though I cannot see You And I can't explain why Such a deep, deep reassurance You've placed in my life We cannot separate 'Cause You're part of me And though You're invisible I'll trust the unseen I cried out with no reply And I can't feel You by my side So I'll hold tight to what I know You're here and I"m never alone We cannot separate You're part of me And though You're invisible I'll trust the unseen I cried out with no reply And I can't feel You by my side So I'll hold tight to what I know You're here and I"m never alone."**_**** Tohru then said" thank you for everyone who came out to night!"

* * *

Yuki and Kyo both knew knew where that was they ran to get Shigure and said" WE KNOW WHERE TOHRU IS!" Shigure was now crying with joy and said" LETS GO!" they all ran to the singing thing Kyo made sure no one was going to stop them not even the guards because he knocked them out when they stopped they saw Tohru Yuki said" ?!" Tohru's eyes went wide when she heard HIS voice she Turned to see Shigure and Kyo as well she said" Guys did you come here to get me back?" they all nodded her eyes started to fill up with tears she forgot all about the curse then she ran and hugged them making them turn in to a rat a dog and cat she blushed at this she picked up the outfits and said" i am coming back..." a few weeks later Tohru was back to cooking, cleaning and everything else then she heard Yuki's voice" can you come here please." she walked up and then said" Yuki what is it?" Yuki smiled and said" this." then he kissed her

* * *

**me: so how was it**

**Yuki: i-i-i kissed her**

**tohru: and i was a singinger **

**kyo: what about me?**

**me: - evil grin- **


End file.
